


WordSword

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [10]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Book Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: Learning To Use A Weapon</p>
            </blockquote>





	WordSword

Winter stands beside the Queen, lips pressed together. Everything is gray. Gray gowns, gray suits, gray feathers jewels faces. The world has lost color for both of them, without Evret Hayle.

In this moment, Winter loves the Queen, loves her love for Evret. Love overwhelms her, and she will burst into tears for everyone to see if she doesn’t get away right now…

The Queen grips Winter’s arm, a gesture that looks comforting and feels like a shackle.

“Please, Stepmother,” she whispers. “Father wouldn’t make me stay.”

The Queen gives her a long look.

“Go, then,” she says at last.


End file.
